Far away
by Jay1997
Summary: Merlin dissapeared a couple months ago, and arthur has been desperatly looking for him behind his fathers back. What happens, if words come back of a young man, fitting Merlin's descriptions, travelling with a cursed young lady, in the mountain village of Eron.


Merlin disappeared a couple months ago, and arthur has been desperately looking for him behind his fathers back. What happens, if words come back of a young man, fitting Merlin's descriptions, travelling with a cursed young lady, in the mountain village of Eron.

Before you read and say wtf whats going on here is as disclaimer and a note

I DO NOT OWN MERLIN AND CHARACTERS! –Disclaimer

This is before he gets kidnapped(merlin)

Also, in this Fanfic, there is the same prophecy, but I've modified it so that it doesn't say Arthur will die or something... And for morgana being evil, well i guess ill decided as we go on :)

R&R

* * *

``Merlin! Where are you? ``Arthur shouted from his room.

``Coming sire! `` Merlin shouted scurrying over to his room.

``What took you so long! `` Arthur demanded, trying to tie up his boot.

``You're dressed!`` Merlin exclaimed walking in with all of Arthurs armor.

``I am the future king of Camelot, you know. I do have some skills. Now come here and help me with my armor`` Arthur demanded glaring at Merlin.

``Indeed, you are very skilled... at getting people to do things for you. ``Merlin replied with his goofy grin on his face. He walked over and started placing the armor on Arthur.

``Done, im sure you could of also put your armor on yourself, your royal Highness or should i say future king of Camelot `` Merlin says with a mocking grin, quickly glancing at Arthur giving him a Shut up! glare and shrugging it off.

``We will be leaving in two hour, please be ready and waiting at the front entrance of the castle by noon. `` Arthur said, turning around to go finish his meal.

``Yes sire`` Merlin mumbled. Picking up the rest of Arthur's stuff and putting it away, he grabbed the bag containing Arthur belongings, to bring to the horses and walked to the door.

``Go get ready now. I expect my servant to have all the right equipment for a 2 weeks time trip. Remember to bring the bandages in case a certain klutz doesn't injure himself during our travels`` The young prince said, with a mocking smile.

Time skip- (Merlin's room and his P.O.V)

_What a royal prat he is! So full of himself, but you know, if he could start getting himself dressed without any problems on his own... it would be quite nice. Less work for me._ A knocking to my door alerted me of someones presence, I put away my the rest of my stuff into my small bag and i walked down to the entrance area._ That's weird, Gaius isn't supposed to be back for another 30 minutes._ I opened the door and found a letter with my name written on it. I bent over and picked it up. I scanned the area and found no trace of a presence. The alleys, and streets where empty. _Weird._ I walked back to me room and sat on my bed. I scanned the letter and opened it. The paper looked old, dirty and worn. I started reading the inside.

_**Dear Merlin,**_

_**The time has come. We will come get you tonight.**_

_**~The Raven**_

Under the name, was a small stamp, making the shape of a magic circle. I've never seen such a detailed magical mark. I ran my finger along it and felt a sudden shock go threw my body, i collapsed on my flour and felt the letter fall to the ground and burn. I heard whispers in my head, _trust, lies, murderer, truth, past, present, future, king, queen, love, hate..._ until they where barely audible, as darkness crept over me and took me away.

"Merlin! Merlin!" i could hear some faint voice shout at me. Soon it fell into place, _ahhhh Gaius must be back, better get up._ I tried opening my eyes but felt no force.

"Get up, you lazy manservant! Where going to be late!" I heard prince Arthur order making me open my eyes, forcing myself awake.

"Ughhh whatever you say, prat!" I mumbled, sitting up and looking at my surroundings. I stood up and looked at gaius and noticed his worried expression. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking at their worried faces.

"About 1 hours and a half. I got home and the house was a mess. I went into your room and found you passed out on the floor." Gaius answered looking relieved i was finally awake.

"What about him?" I said pointing to Arthur, who looked offended to be called him and not sire.

"I was just coming by because i needed you're help with something, and found gaius panicking over you collapsed on the floor. Do you ever stop causing problems for me?" The prince said, face palming.

"Good question. I'm hoping maybe you can answer me that question." I said smirking. I got up and took my bag upon my shoulder and walked towards the living area.

"Merlin are you sure you're okay?" Gauis asked, grabbing my arm. I pondered his question before answering True, i could hear a faint beeping in my ear and i felt like I was going to puke but apart that, I was fine.

"Im alright. "I said, putting on my goofy grin. I turned around and walked to the front of the house, tripping on a stack of books. "Ouch!" I mumbled.

"Klutz," Arthur said passing beside me" when will you ever learn to stop falling!" he said as he got onto his horse.

"And when will you stop being such a royal prat? "I teased getting onto the back of his horse.

"Have a safe trip Merlin and don't get into trouble. Same to you two, Prince Arthur safe traveling. "Gaius told us, waving goodbye after, as we rode off to the entrance of the castle.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it worth **continuing? If you have any favorite quotes, directly from the show, please feel free to comment them :) It would be great! :)

**Arthur:** I have a feeling you will be calling me a prat a lot in this fanfiction...

**Me:** Pshhh no *smirks*

**Arthur:** Whatever, Merlin! Did you polish my armor?

**Merlin:** No i didn't have the chance... *looks away

**Arthur:** I thought I told you to do that yesterday.

**Merlin:** I didn't have time, I was cleaning the stables.

**Arthur:** That's strange, because a little bird told me you were somewhere else.

**Merlin:** Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird is'nt?

**Arthur: **Merlin, what have we said about you trying to be funny?

**Merlin: **I shouldn't.

**Me:** Oh really, Don't listen to him Merlin, you're funny as it is. Gosh i love you're banter when you're together.


End file.
